Lilo and Stitch or Stitch!
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: I recently heard about this new show Stitch! I hated it so I thought 'What would the old show Lilo and Stitch think about this new show' So here it is this is interviewing both shows and seeing how they both react to eachother. Don't like? Don't read! Picture not mine its from LittleTiger448 on Deviantart!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! For those of you who don't know me I'm Proud2beMexican. This is my first rant because _**no offence**_ but I _**hate**_ the new show 'Stitch!'. This is based on something I found on Deviantart. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Stitch!

My Pov ~Lilo interview~

"Hello people heres your host Proud2beMexican" (the microphone called). "Now first on the rant show we will be interviewing Lilo!" I said into the camera. Then the six year old Lilo came with her usual red dress on. "Hello Lilo!" I said. "Hi!" she happily waved in the camera. "Now you tell me what you do on your island!" I said. "Well me and Stitch first catch his alien cousins then we find where they trully belong!" Lilo said. "Do you have fun?" I asked. "Duh! Tons of fun! Well until Nani says we have to come in" she said. "Do you ever notice the camera that follows you around?" I asked. "Sometimes but I try to ignore it" Lilo replied. "Do you know that in this dimension you are on a very popular cartoon!" I exclamed. "Duh! Jumba let me use his transporter to travel into different dimensions" she said. "Yeah is there anything else you would like to add?" I asked. "I love listening to The King!" Lilo shouted. There you have it folks now time to interview Yuna!

~Yuna interview~

"Hello Yuna.." I said plainly. "Hi its very great to be on the-" Yuna said before I cut her off. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever.." I said. "Well what do you want to know?" she asked. "Now what is it you do?" I asked. "I hang out with Stitch and I make sure he does good deeds!" Yuna said. I loudly yawned. "So you don't catch aliens?" I asked. "No why would-" I cut her off again. "So you basically tell Stitch what to do?" I asked. "Not entirly but-"

"And you are jelous of Angel?" I asked.

"No! Its just that-"

"And your just another plain happy girl that does girly stuff?" I asked.

"I do karate"

"Your just a plain Mary Sue right?"

"Wait what?"

"So you do know that you have your own show?"

"Yes but-"

"Ugh.. Lame you just usually boss Stitch don't you?"

"I said I don-" I cut her off. "Ok then... Lets have Lilo meet Yuna!" I said.

~Lilo and Yuna interview~

"Hi Lilo nice to see you again!" I said cheerfully. "Hi so who is she?" Lilo asked pointing to Yuna. "I'm Yuna Stitch's best friend!" she exclaimed. "No your not I'm Stitch's best friend! Proud2beMexican what is she talking about?" Lilo asked. "I'm afraid that later in the futer you supposobly 'grow up' and get a new boyfriend and abondon Stitch so your dimension will no longer exist and Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly will move on to this new dimension" I replied. "What about me and Nani and all the other expirements?!" Lilo asked. "Some expirenents will bevshown but your kicked out" I said. "Oh so your 6 year old Lilo?" Yuna asked. "But I'm _**not**_ grown up do I look grown up? In my dimension I will never grow up!" Lilo shouted. "Well Stitch is already in my dimension so.." Yuna said. "Kick me out of my own franchise will you? ALL COUSINS ASSEMBLE AND LETS DEFEAT THIS NEW REPLACER!" Lilo shouted. Then all expirements burst through the door except a couple. "Stitch!" Yuna yelled as the cousins chased her out of the room.

"Well their you have it Folks you heard it from Lilo and Yuna! Next up we have Stitch!"


	2. Chapter 2 Stitch

I saw that only a couple of people have read my story but thats ok now I just want reviews! That tells me people like my story.

My Pov ~Original Stitch~

"Now everybody heres your host Proud2beMexican!" (the microphone said). "Heyy I'm back I hope you all missed me!" I said into the camera. "Now right now we'll be having original Stitch from Lilo and Stitch!" I said. Then a blue alien came in and flipped on the couch. "Hello Stitch!" I said. "Eh, Eh Hi" Stitch said giving me a toothy smile. "Now theres that alien everybody loves!" I shouted. "Why Stitch here?" Stitch asked. "Well I'm going to ask you some questions!" I replied. "Ohh! Big camera!" Stitch said as he neared the camera.

"No no no no no!" I yelled to stop him. It was too late he _licked_ the camera! "Ugh... Cut somebody clean the camera!" I yelled. After the camera was clean we all settled in. "Original Stitch take 2 _('whip')" _the microphone said. "Now before that happebed I was going to ask Original Stitch some questions" I said. "Why original Stitch? Their only one Stitch!" he said. "I'll tell you later... Anyways what do you like to do in Hawaii?" I asked. "Stitch and Lilo capture aliens! Stitch love to mess up places when catchibg aliens!" he said. "What have you done in the past?" I asked

. "When Stitch was evil Stitch used to knock buildings over, make cars crash! But now Stitch just do _little _bad things!" he said. "Like what?" I asked. "Stitch used to make sure that on halloween Gantu's ship was covered in toliet paper, Stitch would paint Mertle's face ugly, and Stitch loves pranking people!" he said grinning. I giggled at all those times. "Ok Stitch so you have a reputation with the princesses don't you?" I asked. (For those of you who don't know in the trailer of Lilo and Stitch the movie Stitch was shown in other types of movies go look it up!) "Huh?" Stitch questioned. "You almost killed Princess Bella and the Beast remeber?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Stitch remeber whistling at pretty lady" Stitch said grinning.

"Then you took Princess Jasmine from Aladdin" I said. "Yup pretty lady love Stitch's space ship" he said. "Then you interupteted The pretty little mermaid's song" I said. "Yeah that pretty lady was rude.." Stitch said. "At last you ended up in Africa being Simba right?" I asked. "Yeah did you see Stitch roar?" he asked. "Everybody loved it!" I replied. "You might not want to tell anyone about you and the Princess'" I said. "Why?" Stitch asked. "You don't want Angel to know" I whispered. "Naga! Stitch don't want Buchi Bu to find out!" he said. "Does Lilo know?" I asked. "Yes because Lilo is my best friend!" Stitch said. "Their friendship is so much better than him and Yuna!" I said. "Who's Yuna?" Stitch asked. "Well their you have it folks! Now in the mean time while I interview Stitch from the newer show 'Stitch!' this original Stitch will watch the new show!" I said.

~Newer show Stitch~

"Now here comes the Stitch from the _newer_ show" I said. The a blue alien with a tie only walking came and politly sat on the couch. "Hello" The newer show Stitch said. "Hi Stitch! How are you doing?!" I asked giving a smile. He took out some flash cards and read them. "Stitch is good" he read stiffly. "What is that?" I asked. "Yuna gave me flash cards so I can be better on interview and not embarrass her" Stitch replied. "So why do you follow what she says?" I asked. "Yuna says Stitch have to do good things!" he said. "You don't have too! What happened to the fun energetic Stitch?" I asked. "No Stitch can't make any destruction where I live or else Yuna will get mad!" he said. "Since when are scared of a little girl?" I asked.

"Yuna get mad at me!"

"So? Your not scared of Gantu but you are scared of Yuna?"

"No Stitch only do good deeds and hang out with Yuna and Angel"

"Why don't you stand up for youself?"

"Stitch don't know!"

"Ugh you're no fun... What about Angel?

"Stitch love Angel! But Stitch have to buy gifts so Stitch can get a kiss from Angel!"

"Are you serious? Your girlfriend bosses you around too?"

"But b-but-"

"Now lets bring both Stitch's out!" I yelled.

~Original Stitch and Newer show Stitch interview~

Both Stitch's came out and stared at eachother. Then you could here Yuna's scream through the door. "HELP THERE ARE ALIENS CHASING ME HELP STITCH!" Yuna yelled. "Should we go help?" Newer show Stitch asked. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing?!" original Stitch asked. "Hey Yuna says bad words are bad!" Newer show Stitch said. "Stitch don't care! Stitch don't like saying them in front of Lilo because Lilo is to nice for bad words" Original Stitch said. "Do you still do bad?" Newer show Stitch asked. "Stitch loves doing pranks on other people! Me and Lilo love scaring people on Halloween!" Original Stitch said. "No! Yuna says pranks hurt people and they are bad!" newer show Stitch said. "Yuna is boring stupid person! You Stitch are not fun! You Stitch don't have any muscles anymore!" original Stitch said. Then original Stitch started poking newer show Stitch's arms.

"Look at what this Stitch can do!" original Stitch said. He then took out his anntena and spikes from his back and his extra arms. Original Stitch took many items in the room including the couch and lifted it up with a pinky. "Wow!" newer show Stitch awed. "New Stitch needs to be fun and not boring again!" original Stitch said. He dropped all the stuff he had on his pinky. Newer Stitch looked down. "Hey I know! If me Stitch didn't exist then me Stitch would be you Stitch!" newer show Stitch said. "Huh" orginal Stitch asked. "I know what he means Stitch! Since you two are the same person and he would go away then nothing would happen and you'd be united as one with all memories including Newer show Stitch's memories" I said. Stitch clearly looked puzzled. "Whatever Anyways Angel is up next!" I shouted into the camera. As original Stitch was leaving he still had his antenaa and spikes. Original came in and saw him like that and by the look on her face she thought he looked hot like that. So original Angel rapped Original Stitch with her antenna grabbed him and made out for him for a couple seconds as Stitch was all red. I tried not to look at their _moment_ though. As she unrapped her antenna off him Stitch spinned around with a love look on his face. The only thing he was mutteting was " Buchi Bu loves me!". "Well after that disturbance I hope you can join me tommorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

I definatly see more people reading this! Please... review! I'm begging you!

My Pov ~Original Angel~

"Here comes your host Proud2beMexican!" (the microphone called.) "Hey! I'm back" I called out. "Today we will be having Angel!" I said. Then a pink alien came and sat on the couch. "Hello Angel its nice to see you!" I said. "(Un understandable language)" Angel said. "Ok can we have someone bring a translater?" I asked. Then Jumba came and put a translater on Angel. "It is new invention!" he said. "Thanks! Don't worry I'll interview you too!" I said. "I hope so!" Jumba replied. Then Jumba walked away. "So you were saying?" I asked Angel. "Thank you for having me here!" Angel said in a soft voice. "I'll be asking you some questions! Is that alright?" I asked. "Yes it is" she said smiling. "So do you know that you were on a show?" I asked. "No.. Not until Buchi Bu told me" Angel replied. "So when you first came on you were a bad girl right?" I asked. "Yes until Stitch made me realize that their is more to things than being bad!" Angel said. "Thats adorable" I said wiping a tear from my eye. "So where is your place in Hawaii?" I asked. "Well I wanted to find a talent but Stitch kept saying I belong with him!" Angel replied. "So you really like Stitch don't you?" I asked. Angel blushed and smiled.

"Stitch told me he loves me" Angel said. "Who doesn't love the_ original_ couple?" I asked. "So when Stitch is hunting aliens what do you do?" I asked. "Well I have many talents to I like to go around everyday helping my cousins with their jobs" she said.

"So what about you and _Reuben_?" I asked. She growled. "No! I _**never**_ had a relationship with _Reuben_ and I never will!" Angel spatted. Then Reuben came in. "Woah, Woah, Woah whats so bad about me?!" Reuben asked. "You betrayed me when I was held captive!" Angel said. "Are you not over that?! How long are you going to hold a grudge?!" Reuben asked. Angel crossed her arms and turned away. "Can someone take him out of here?" I asked.

Then a large hook took Reuben away as he said "This isn't the last of me!..". "Oh so is it true that Leroy captured you?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yes he captured all of the cousins including me!" Angel replied. "Yes and I have this never before seen video of Leroy capturing Angel. "Wait what?!" she asked shocked. VIDEO : Angel was quietly walking. "Where did all my cousins go?" she asked. To bad Angel didn't know Leroy was stalking her close by. Leroy looked in the cousin book. "Hmm so this female is that annoying blue things love" Leroy whispered to himself. Then Leroy painted himself blue. He walked over to Angel. "Buchi bu?" Angel asked. "Yes its me!" Leroy said. Angel not knowing that he had a hidden bag behind him. Angel eyed him suspisiously because Angel was _**not**_ a fool.

Then as water splashed on Leroy his blue paint fell off. "What have you done to Stitch?!" Angel asked in her language. Leroy lunged at her but she dodged him. "Neega Nala queshta!" Angel said. Leroy grinned because after a while of getting beaten be Angel he finally cornered her. Angel clawed his face but he managed to catch her. Then Angel started cussing at him in the language. "This female is really wild and has a dirty mouth" Leroy muttered to himself as he was healing from Angel's beating.:VIDEO OVER. "Well Angel that was interesting" I said. Angel gave me a half smile. "Now original Angel will watch all the new Angel's episodes. Angel looked confused. "There you go folks up next is newer Angel!" I shouted.

~Newer show Angel~

"Ok everybody please welcome New Angel!" I said. Then newer show Angel came and waved at the camera. She already had a translater on but it was pink with diomonds on it. "Well.. Then" I muttered. "Hello!" newer show Angel said winking into the camera. "Ugh... Ok then Angel I am going to ask you some questions" I said. She nodded. "Now what do _you_ do in the new show?" I asked. "I am a singer with adoring _fans_!" Angel said. Her voice was much higher than the other Angel had. I'm pretty sure she was faking the voice. "Ok so when do you visit Stitch?" I asked. "I can visit Stitch when ever I have time..." she replied.

"So I hear Stitch gives you lots of gifts?"

"Yes I love the gifts!.."

"And you love Stitch? Right?"

"Ohh yeah him too"

"How is your relationship with Yuna?"

"Yuna is stupid.."

"Well I agree on that... So what do you like about Stitch?"

"Stitch does whatever I want him too.."

"So he pleases you a lot?"

"Yes but he usaully always messes up!"

"You love Stitch?"

"Sometimes.."

"Yeah until you see a guy with more money.." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"So you like guys with money and jewels right?"

"I love those guys!"

"Off course" I replied. "How about I get original Angel and newer show Angel to meet?" I asked.

~Original Angel & Newer show Angel~

"Ok here comes original Angel!" I said. Then original Angel came in looking scarred from watching the new show. "How was it?" I asked. "Terrible!" original Angel yelled. "Who is she?.." newer show Angel asked. "_She's _here?" original Angel asked. "You know _she is_ you" I said. "Whats wrong with me?" newer show Angel asked. "I have been spending my life in combat training to be a fierce female and you just show up bossing around Stitch!" original Angel said. "I know! But being famous is such a better life!" newer show Angel replied. "At least _I _didn't and _never _ will abondon Stitch for someone richer!" original Angel said. Then Reuben came in. "Okay what does Stitch have that I don't have?" Reuben asked. "He has _dignity_" original Angel replied. "Ohh come on! I'll give you jewels!" Reuben pleaded. "Nice try but I'm not that Angel" she said pointing. "What about y-" he got cut off by the hook grabbing him again. "Ughh!" newer show Angel groaned. Original Angel took a look at newer show Angel and attacked. "I ONLY GET 2 EPISODES IN THE FIRST SHOW AND IN THE SPIN OFF I'M A GOLD DIGGING WHORE THAT LEAVES STITCH EVERY TIME I SEE A GUY WITH MORE MONEY?! AGHHHH!" original Angel yelled. "AHHHHH!" newer show Angel yelled as she was getting attacked.

"Someone call both Stitch's to seperate their girlfriends!" I yelled. Then the nurse and both Stitch's arrived. Newer show Stitch was tending newer show Angel's injury's while she kept weaping and hugging newer show Stitch while saying "Sorry I'm sooo sorry! Only your my love!". Original Stitch managed to calm down original Angel by kissing her. "Buchi Bu is a very wild expirement" original Stitch teased. "Migga will never leave you Stitch!" original Angel said as she hugged Stitch. Then newer show Angel hugged newer show Stitch too. "Ahhh don't you just love a happy ending?" I said. Then I heard Yuna yelling out side. "Well almost a happy ending..." I muttered. Newer show Stitch was about to help Yuna until newer show Angel grabbed his tie and kissed him. "Eww ok both couples please get a room!" I said. "Well their you have it! Next up we will have other charecters like Nani, Jumba, ect... See you next time!


End file.
